As is well known to those skilled in the art, keto-acids may be used as soaps, in various flavor formulations, as chemical or pharmaceutical intermediates (such as in a prostaglandin synthesis), and additive manufacture. Constant attempts are being made to provide new techniques and compositions which may find use in these fields and provide improved products.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel process for preparing bicyclic keto acids. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.